


The Heat

by vDash245



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Ages so tagged for good measure, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vDash245/pseuds/vDash245
Summary: The Alabama heat can make for some interesting situations.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Preston Lindsay
Kudos: 5





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Holy poops, this things been around since 2009? Yikes. Well, I might as well finally put it here. Originally written for a Rare Pair challenge on Livejournal, I still like it tho.

As the last bells of the day faded away, Bart Allen stepped out into another dull, hot, humid Alabama afternoon. He blew a stray hair out of his eyes an sighed. Being super fast was fine but didn’t mean you could ignore the weather.

“Hey Bart,” shouted Preston, waving at him from the foot of the stairs.

Bart grinned and waved back. “Hey, Prest. What’s up?”

The blonde looked up and nodded. “Not much. I was gonna head over to the Mall. Space Station puts out the new issues today. Wanna come with?”

Bart brightened up. A quick trip to the Station was always good. Even if it meant a long walk in the sun. “Sure!”

“Oh, hey… here. It’s way too hot out.” Preston presented a cold can of grape Soder. “Have a drink.”

“Sweet. Thanks.” He took a deep gulp from the can and passed it back, making a face. “Bleh… s’gone kinda flat.”

Preston looked away quickly and swatted at something. “Oh… sorry.” He gave the can a funny look, but then shrugged. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They walked for a while, chatting away the time, discussing everything from today’s homework to the latest new games and comics. They hadn’t gone too far when suddenly the world seemed to stop turning for Bart. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head.

“Bart? What’s wrong?”

“Urr… dunno.” He shook his head. Did it suddenly just get hotter? And… and were birds supposed to fly backwards?

“Hey, you OK, man? You don’t look so good.” Preston was now standing over him, a hand on his shoulder.

“I… I dunno.” His head was positively swimming now. The world seemed to stop, spin in the opposite direction then decide to go in every direction at once. “Wha- what’s…?” He tried to stand, but crashed onto the walkway.

Bart slowly came around and discovered a number of things:

First was that his hands were tied behind his back. He pulled at the cords, but they held and his efforts only served to tighten the knots.

He found on the next part while working on the first: his speed was gone! Nothing! No vibrations, no zip. Nada. He sighed. At least last time this happened he hadn’t been tied up.

The final discovery was that he wasn’t alone. He could hear someone quietly humming a vague tune.

He slowly turned his head toward the sound and opened his eyes, wincing in the light. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Bart! You’re awake!” Preston rushed in and pulled him up to a sitting position. “You OK? How do you feel?”

Bart blinked a few times. “Prest’n? Wha’re-”

“I wasn’t sure how long you’d be out, but you woke up pretty quick. Nice.”

“What?”

“But at least that gave me time to set up the camera ‘n all,” Preston continued.

Bart shook his head, trying to think straight. “OK, wait… what?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

Preston just smiled widely and ruffled Bart’s hair. “It’s like this, Bart: practically the whole school wants to get into your pants. So all this’s just me deciding to jump ahead of the competition.”

Bart looked down for a moment, thoughtfully. “I don’t think they’d all fit.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. Face it, Bart: you’re the school sex-pot. Guys wanna be you. Girls wanna be with you.” He stopped, looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. “Well, some guys wanna be with you too, but you get the idea.” Preston stepped away and adjusted a tripod-mounted video camera. “But enough talking. Time to get to work.” Nimble fingers made quick work of the fly and soon his pants and boxers were on the floor. His dick lay atop a pair of heavy balls, swinging gently as he stepped forward. Thrusting lightly, he prodded Bart’s cheek. “How ‘bout a few licks for starters?”

Hesitantly, Bart ran his tongue over the head. There was a a salty sweetness to it along with a distinctly Preston muskiness. Around and under, he explored every bit, leaving no inch uncovered. He looked up as his friend moaned.

“Oh damn,” murmured Preston, working a hand into auburn locks. “That is so hot.” He rubbed his cock against Bart’s brow, smearing glistening trails of saliva and precum on his face and into his hair. The hard flesh wavered as it slapped gently against the teen’s cheeks and lips. “Ready for the next part?” Without waiting, he thrust forward, driving the head past surprised lips. “Aww yeah… now this was worth the wait,” breathed the blonde as the steamy heat engulfed him

Bart’s head spun as his senses were assaulted. The feel of rough hands twisting in his hair, urging him, driving him to take more and more. The sounds that his mouth was coaxing out of Preston: from deep, throaty moans to almost begging mews of pleasure. The overpowering scent of the other teen as his nose was deep into the blonde hairs: sweaty, musky, earthy and dark. And the persistent, needy, tingling that he could feel racing in his blood.

“Alright, that’s enough for now,” Preston said, pulling away. After checking on the camera, he tugged at his shirt, pulling it off and revealing the rest of his surprisingly toned figure. Lithe muscles flowed under smooth skin attesting to a wiry, lean handsomeness. A dusting of blonde hairs sprouted here and there, including a noticeable trail leading from navel to groin. Beneath that, his blushing erection jutted forward. “Enjoying the view?”

Bart’s face flushed as he realized he’d been staring. “Er…well, I-” he answered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Quick strides brought the two together and with a gentle, but firm, grip, Preston lifted Bart to his feet and claimed his lips with his own. Their tongues warred for dominance and explored the others’ mouth. A deft hand snaked up Bart’s shirt, tweaking a hardened nipple and eliciting a surprised gasp.

“Oh grife,” he moaned as Preston moved his assault to a flushed earlobe. “Just oh… more.”

“Patience is a virtue,” the blonde whispered tantalizingly, sending chills down Bart’s spine. “Now hold on a sec.” Moving behind him, Preston worked away at the knots, finally freeing Bart’s hands.

Bart’s heart raced as he sought out Preton’s lips again. “More. Now,” he said between pants.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” He lifted the brunette’s shirt up and pushed it over the other’s head, tossing it aside. His hands danced over taut abs, across a smooth chest and around dark nipples. Bart’s skin was like finest silk under his fingers. Without hesitation, he leaned down and bit at one of the hardened little nubs.

Bart hissed at the surprising pain. “Prestooonnn…”

The blonde ran his tongue around the tender fresh, caressing it and savoring the flavor. “Keep it up, Bart. I want to hear every sound.” A firm hand reached down and fondled the teen’s crotch, feeling him out fully. Even through the rough jeans, he could feel the heat from Bart’s hardness, feel it twitch and shudder with need. “Tell me what you want, Bart.”

Bart shivered and whined wordlessly as his friend’s fingers rubbed and teased at his arousal. He tried to think of what to say. Anything. But his mind was a blank to the sensations flowing through his body. He wanted… needed. “Please,” he whispered.

“What was that?”

“Just… mmm… more! Please!”

Preson flashed a cheshire grin. “You got it.” He dropped to his knees, trailing light kisses down Bart’s chest. While continuing assault with one hand, he brought the other to the shorter teen’s fly. The button and zipper provided only the smallest of delays. With a quick tug, the pants slipped down over slim hips and pooled at the teen’s ankles. Preston blinked.

Flash logo briefs.

He blinked again, then looked up at Bart, who’d suddenly developed an interest in the far wall. “Flash fan, huh?” he asks planting a gentle kiss against Bart’s stomach. He ran his thumb over the wet patch where precum had soaked through the thin material. It was as if lightning had struck Bart. His entire body tensed at the touch. Whimpering and chewing on his lower lip, he thrust his hips forward in search of release.

“Ah, ah, ah,” admonished Preston, running his palm over the brightly colored bulge. “Y’know, that’s not very nice. I go through all the trouble to set this up and you want to spoil all my fun?” He clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Maybe I should just stop right now.”

Bart’s eyes went comically wide. “No way!”

“Yes way.”

“C’mon, Preston… please,” he begged. “I… I need…”

“Yes?” the blonde drawled, still teasing his friend’s erection.

Bart bit his lip again. He knew what he wanted, needed. But… “Please,” he whispered. “I need to shoot.”

Preston put a hand to his ear theatrically. “What was that?”

“Just lemme go! Or do something more, ‘cause you’re killing me here. C’mon, please, lemme cum.”

The blonde’s smile managed to get even wider. “Oh, you wanna cum, Bart? OK. I’ll make ya cum.”

In a flash, Bart was pushed to the floor and his clothes were tossed aside. Preston had whistled lewdly as he pulled off Bart’s briefs which only managed to turn his cheeks even redder. Blushing and stammering, he was rolled onto his stomach and his ass was hiked up into the air.

“Ow,” he mumbled, then pushed up on his elbows. “Um… Prest’n? This isn’t, y’know… what I kinda had in mind.”

“It is what I did,” chuckled the blonde. “Now hold still.”

“Uh, why?” he asked, then squeaked as something warm and slippery prodded his ass. “Preston! What’re yo- cut it out!” It was big, whatever it was… and warm, hot. And slid over his crack obscenely. It pushed, gently, but persistently, at his entrance and slowly insinuated its way past clenched muscle. Bart whined and grit his teeth as he clamped down against it. He could feel it winning though, feel the heat as it slid into him.

Preston leaned in, rubbing his shoulders and steadying him. Bart pressed into the touch, mindlessly savoring the warmth on his sore arms. Something didn’t make sense though. It… twitched inside him, and Bart’s cheeks started turning deeper red. “Preston?”

“Yeah?”

“Those’re… er, those’re your hands. On my shoulders.”

“Yep.”

“So that… that. It’s um… your uh… it’s eep!”

“Yep,” replied Preston, shifting his hips.

_“oh.”_

“God, Bart,” Preston panted into his ear. “You’re so damn hot.” He pulled back slowly back, easing himself out, then slammed forward. The smack of his thighs slapping against Bart’s rear almost echoed in the room.

“Ooohhwww, grife,” Bart whimpered into the floor. His friend’s hands were roaming over his body, rubbing heat into him, tweaking a nipple, tickling at his sides. But his mind was solely focused on two facts: that his best friend’s dick was fully inside him and that his own was still hard as a rock. A sweaty hand wrapped around his penis and began pumping it in time.

“Well, Bart, here’s your chance. Go for it. Lemme hear ya.”

“Aw… gah.” He could feel the release welling up inside. The hand on his cock, the thrusting inside him. It pushed him more… more. “P-Prest’n, I’m – I.. I’m gonna-“

Bart shuddered awake and groaned as thick ropes of cum blasted into his bulging briefs. Muscles tensed in waves; each crest sending a pulse of pleasure down his spine as the orgasm racked his body.

The last of the climax running its course, he lay back against the sweat-damp sheets, sharing the afterglow with the summer night. He wrinkled his nose absentmindedly: the room reeked of sex.

The teen propped himself up on his elbows and surveyed himself. “Aw man. Again?” As if summoned, a fragment of the dream flit through his mind. Driven by a speedster metabolism, teenage hormones quickly brought his cock back to a full erection, smearing the cooling semen over his crotch.

The alarm clock gleefully displayed 2:06 AM.

“Grife, I’m never gonna get back to sleep now.”


End file.
